


stars above

by phinnia



Series: Valentdrabbles [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: "I didn't know you were a starmaker."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Valentdrabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620412
Kudos: 31





	stars above

Aziraphale knocked at the door of Crowley's flat and then let himself in. 

There was a note on the desk, next to the throne. 

_on the roof, angel, looking at the stars. feel free to join me._

He smiles and miracles himself up to the roof.

Crowley was lying there wearing a long skirt and a black sweater with a hood on it. 

"Hello, darling." Aziraphale murmurs, sitting down beside her. "What's so interesting up here?"

"You can see one of my nebulas tonight." she says. 

"I didn't know you were a starmaker."

"Yeah." She points. "You can see it up there. I used a lot of red in that one, see? The humans call it the Roseate Nebula. Clever, aren't they?"

"Oh." Aziraphale looks at the stars. "That's beautiful, Crowley."

"I'm glad you think so." She says, and rests her head against Aziraphale's shoulder.


End file.
